


Of all the stupid ways

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: A quick trip to the galley for coffee results in Scott being captured and dragged off to the most horrible part of the ship.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Of all the stupid ways

How had he been so foolish to get caught so easily? Every trainer he ever had would have called his technique sloppy. If Sara had been here, she'd be teasing him relentlessly. He'd been distracted thinking about... It didn't matter. He'd been captured. Now he had to live with the consequences. 

"That pouting was probably cuter when you were younger." He glanced up to see Lexi engrossed in her data pad before quickly looking back down. He hated check ups. Why did he need them? He was completely healthy. Hadn't even had a sniffle since waking up in Andromeda. Thanks to SAM. "I'm not an enemy you have to avoid." Beg to differ. "I'm your doctor." Enemy. Doctor. What was the difference? Both wanted to do stuff he didn't want to him.

"The faster you cooperate, the faster you get out of here." That was a trap. Last time he'd done that and ended up with extra shots. No, thank you. "Okay then. Just hold still." The orange glow from her scanner fell over him. "Hmm." Can I go now? He couldn't ask her that out loud though. Any noise from him came with the promise of more shots or her wanting to talk about how he was feeling. Nope. Not going there.

"Still showing you have a fever." There. Proof that this visit was pointless. It always said he had a fever. He didn't and.  
"I feel fine." Damn it. Smooth move there, Scott.  
"You run a couple degrees hotter than the other humans. It confuses the equipment. And no matter how many times I adjust it, it refuses to stay there. You going past one hundred degrees is when I will worry. But besides that..."

"I can go?" Shut up.  
"No. I wanted to ask you something." Here we go. "Does anyone else know we have a stowaway?"  
"Don't think so." He finally looked at her. "How did you?"  
"You don't usually drink two cups of coffee in the morning. Nevermind at the exact same time. And my scans show that you have very recently had-"  
"Okay. Stop talking. Please." He could feel his ears heating up. Which meant his face was too. Great. And here he thought the worst thing that could happen was more shots.

"It is Reyes, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Who else? I don't cheat."  
"Are you sure-"  
"Yes. I trust him completely."  
"Even after-"  
"I'm done." He got off the bed and marched to the door. The locked door. "Let me out", he insisted, his back to her.  
"Scott, I'm only looking out for you."  
"I know." He never thought he'd come to feel like this towards another doctor. She was family to him. Same as everyone on the Tempest.

"He promised, Lexi."  
"Oh." He had told her, during one of his psych sessions, how many times Alec had broken promises to all of them. How Sara and him made sure to only promise to do something if they knew they would do it. If you promised something to the Ryder twins, you had better keep it. Liam learnt that first hand after that scavenger fiasco. He had taken him off the away team for a month and refused to talk to him besides official business. No one else had made the same mistake since.

"He promised and then he promised again after I explained what a promise meant to me." He turned back around and crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. "He screws up again, we're done. He won't, Lexi."  
"Okay." She walked to her desk and set the datapad down. "I won't ask again. And if you want the others to stop, you could tell them the exact same thing you just told me."

"If everyone would just stay out of my business, I-"  
"We care about you. We don't want to see you hurt again."  
"When did I become everyone's little brother?"  
"The moment you first stepped onto this ship." She smiled at him and gestured toward the door. "Go. He's probably wondering where you are. I'll save the shots for later."  
"Thanks. I think." He left med bay and hurried back to his room, before anyone else wanted him.

"Took you a long time", Reyes said, not looking up from his datapad.  
"Lexi caught me in the galley and dragged me into med bay." He crossed the room and got into bed beside him, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.  
"Knowing you, I take it she literally did that." Reyes set his datapad down and pulled him closer. "Everything okay?"  
"Yep. Everything's normal. Well, my normal anyway."  
"I like your normal." Reyes kissed him. "Except for one thing."  
"What?"  
"You forgot the coffee."


End file.
